


[ 牧炎R ]欲火

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Kudos: 18





	[ 牧炎R ]欲火

-想开车

-怎么回去的不重要反正就是回去啦啦啦啦

*

赤红的世界一片死寂，绵延无尽头的岩浆包裹着这里，把这地底深处变成了一片灼热的地狱，偶尔在流动中发出一些轻微的响动，也很快被这死气沉沉的岩浆世界吞噬殆尽。

这样的一个地方，原本是不该有人存在的。

牧尘在一片白光中踏出，灼热的气浪和瞬间包围过来的岩浆让他浅浅的皱起了眉毛，他已是主宰境的强者，这自然是伤不了他，他皱眉，不过是对自己的失误有一丝懊恼。

——他搞灵阵的时候出错了。

灵力包裹着身躯隔离着炙热的岩浆，牧尘在这岩浆的深处微不可闻的发出了一声叹息。

这鬼地方也不知道是哪块大陆的地底。

牧尘扭着头四处大量，但视线所及之处，都是缓慢流淌的血色岩浆，根本没有办法看见任何可以确定方位的东西。

不过这也不重要，反正出去了自然就知道自己在哪里了。

牧尘撇了撇嘴，准备直接撕裂空间离开这个鬼地方。

他手掌轻抬，然后在面前微微划下，一道漆黑的空间裂缝便是出现在了这岩浆深处，牧尘用灵力将那些顺势要流进空间裂缝的岩浆隔开，自己往里踏进了一只脚。

就在此时，他突然听见了一声压抑的低吼。

这鬼地方竟然还有人？

牧尘眼中划过一丝惊讶，他是主宰境的强者，此地对于他而言，自然是没有任何的威胁，但这里无论如何看，也不是该有人的地方。

而且，这声音，还有一丝丝的耳熟。

踏进裂缝里的一只脚又收了回来，那道空间裂缝也重新的闭合了起来，牧尘调转方向，灵力在岩浆中破开一条路，循着那声音传来的方向而去。

他的速度很快，那低沉压抑的吼声也愈发清晰，终于，数息之后，他看见了一团火焰。

这团火焰颜色森白，缓缓的飘荡在这岩浆之中，在它其中，两道人影若影若现。

牧尘挑眉，他隔着这白色的火焰，看见其中一道人影痛苦的微微俯着身子，他似乎是想压抑什么，但是显然成效不大，于是没过几秒，牧尘便看见那道人影站起了身子，向着另一道躺着的女性人影而去。

他粗重的喘息声即使牧尘在外面也能听得一清二楚。

这喘息声也有些微妙的耳熟。

牧尘的眉头越皱越深，他破开那白色的火焰掠了进去，视线粗略的一转，便死死的锁定住那不着片缕的少年。

少年皮肤白皙，身材虽有些瘦削却非常的精干，他有着一头半长的黑发，应该是许久未剪过了，因此有些凌乱，本该漆黑的双目此时一片赤红，显然已经是失了理智，他一步一步的走向不远处躺着的那位也未着片缕的女子，想要做什么不言而喻。

至于那被少年看上的女子则比少年要年长些， 她的头顶半寸上方飘着半透明的灵魂体，显然是处于灵魂暂时出窍的情况，而她模样相当的娇媚妖娆，那如玉的身体更是能让所有正常的男人都为之发狂，绝对能称得上是一位倾城佳人。

两人都未注意到突然出现在火焰边缘的牧尘，少年还在继续的走向那女子，而那女子察觉到了少年的动作，她头顶上方的灵魂体骤然睁开了眼睛，那充斥着森寒杀气的目光，直直的射向少年。

“你找死？”

女子的灵魂体迅速的钻进身体，那绝美的肉身瞬间睁开了双眸，妖媚的狭长美眸杀意凛然的望着理她愈发近的少年，厉声呵斥。

可对于女子充满杀意的喝声，那早已失了理智的少年自是充耳不闻，他清秀的面庞涨得通红，喘息声愈发的急促起来。

女子冷冷的望着越来越近的少年，下一刻，杀意终于是在女子的眼中凝成了实质，她手一挥，便用能量在身体表面凝成了红色的裙袍，然后一道七彩的能量便自指尖暴射而出。

那道能量顷刻间便要射中少年的胸膛。

而牧尘这时也终于动了起来，他飞身而出，比那道飞射的七彩能量更快的出现在了少年的身前，随即手掌一抓，便将那射来的能量尽数毁灭，而那少年，也在这一瞬间撞在了牧尘的身上。

牧尘立刻转身，将少年揽进了自己的怀里。

“前辈……”

他低声喃喃。

怀里的人，虽然稚嫩许多，但不是炎帝前辈又是何人呢？！

而此时的女子已经大惊失色，她本能的感受到了眼前的青年身上恐怖的气息，他虽并未散发出威压，但俨然有着上位者的气息在。

“你是谁？”

女子喝问，声音却不似先前那般强势。

牧尘这才把注意力移到她身上，他神色非常复杂，但却没有恶意。

就在方才，他看到女子那道七彩的能量时才最终确认下来，这应当就是彩鳞前辈了，若是没记错的话，此时的她，应该还叫美杜莎。

灵阵出了错误，似乎把他误送到了过去的某个时间节点上。

牧尘心下有了猜测， 但他不欲多说，只用一道灵力匹练射入女子的额头，便让她沉沉的睡了过去。

而少年——也就是未来的炎帝，萧炎，此时正疯狂的在牧尘的怀里挣扎，他双目红的几欲滴血，身子也热的可怕，白皙的皮肤早就染上了潮红，那处也滚烫的挺立着，在挣扎的过程中不停的蹭在牧尘的腿上。

“前辈，莫要乱动了，我会帮你的。”

但萧炎根本听不见牧尘的声音，他只知道身体里有一团炙烤着他的邪火，他得将它释放出去。

美杜莎的娇躯被牧尘挡住了，萧炎看不见，倒是牧尘身上的气味不停的刺激着他体内的邪火，他挣扎，他想把眼前的人压在身下，侵犯，撕扯。

可这人纹丝不动，只抱着他小心翼翼的安抚。

“前辈，听话。”

萧炎一口咬上牧尘的手臂，他浑身烫的厉害，一股子邪火在身体里乱窜，也不知道眼前的人在说些什么，只能威胁一般的从喉间发出低沉的吼声，赤红的眼睛中一片灼烧的欲火。

这般模样着实让人有些心疼，牧尘撤了手臂那里的灵力，以求让萧炎咬个痛快别咯着萧炎的牙，然后用空着的手去抚慰少年滚烫的欲望，希望他可以冷静好受一些，可只是杯水车薪，毫无作用。

萧炎愈发的狂暴，碧绿的火焰被他无意识的操纵着袭向牧尘，牧尘轻叹一声，心神一动，浮屠塔出现在面前，将那碧绿的火焰尽数镇压。

没办法了。

牧尘垂下眸子，一手抓住萧炎胡乱在他身上摸索撕扯的双手举过头顶，然后扶着人压在了白色火焰的底部。

他本想让萧炎自己有意识的配合一些，这样他便不用太粗暴，但拖的越久，萧炎眼中的欲火便又深重一份，理智也就更消减一分。

“得罪了，前辈。”

牧尘深吸一口气，没有前戏也没有太多的准备——萧炎已经等不了那些磨蹭的前戏了。

他简单的用手指扩张了几下，便有些粗暴的扯开了自己的亵裤，将自己早已硬挺的性器抵在了萧炎的穴口。

“前辈，腿再张的开些。”

萧炎不为所动的乱蹬着腿，被牧尘按住的双手完全让他完全受制于人，攻击用的碧绿火焰也赢不了浮屠塔，牧尘对于萧炎的不配合已有心理准备，但还是无奈的叹口气，打起精神将硬挺的性器浅浅的挤进去了一小半。

“……痛……”

这一下，萧炎不可控制的感受到了疼痛，他眼里的赤红似乎褪去了些许，但马上又卷土重来的侵蚀掉了那一丝的清明。

牧尘自是心疼，但情况又容不得他温和了，于是一咬牙，终于整根没入了萧炎的后穴。

“哈啊啊……啊……”

几乎牧尘是一进去，萧炎就先射了一波。

他早就憋的不行了。

萧炎的手腕被牧尘按出了红印，但两个人都毫无所觉，萧炎的第一次高潮让牧尘得到了鼓励，他空着的手掐着萧炎的腰，将萧炎两条修长的腿架在了肩上，重复着机械的抽插的动作。

还是少年的炎帝第一次经历这样的情事，纵使是失了理智，一时之间也被操的老实了下来，牧尘的动作便更方便了，他故意反复的去顶弄萧炎敏感的那个点，萧炎的眼角也开始漫上情动的红色，毫不压抑的呻吟声成了最好的催情剂。

“再……深点……”

“好舒服……唔……那里……再……”

失了理智的少年不知道自己在说什么，但牧尘却将这模样尽收眼底。

炎帝前辈总是习惯压抑自己的喘息和呻吟，他似乎是觉得害羞，所以每次和牧尘做爱，他也不会让牧尘看到太多狂乱的模样。

但此时身下的萧炎没有这样的意识，他忠诚的追寻着身体的快感，不在乎自己如何淫乱的样子被人看在眼里。

牧尘的眸子蓦然一沉，他想起了这次自己灵阵失误的原因——他不是前辈的第一个男人。

其实牧尘觉得这也很正常，炎帝前辈年长他约百岁，一百多年都是处男这谁遭的住啊。

但是，心里就是酸的慌。

一坛子醋就这样翻的彻底，以至于让牧尘这几日总是走神，今日总算是搞了个大失误。

此时看着萧炎的模样，又不由自主的想到这样的前辈曾有其他人看过，于是这坛子醋愈发的酸了。

牧尘有些委屈起来，他狠狠的操了好几下，第二次，和萧炎一起射了出来。

但这位小炎帝的欲火显然还办法消去。

牧尘松了压着萧炎手腕的手，看着那少年有些茫然又有些着急的眸子下命令，“屁股翘起来。”

萧炎听不明白，牧尘的命令等于白下，于是牧尘干脆自力更生的把萧炎抱起来，摆弄成了趴着屁股撅起的姿势。

才发泄过的性器早就因为那股子没泄干净的邪火又硬了，尝过这种情事的好的萧炎焦急的伸手往自己的后穴探。

“进来……”

萧炎的声音有些嘶哑，牧尘拍拍萧炎的小屁股，合着萧炎的手指就再次插了进去。

“前辈……”牧尘一下一下的操进去，这样的姿势让他可以操到最深处，萧炎的上半身在白色的火焰上蹭来蹭去，乳尖蹭的发红。

“我在吃醋。”

牧尘带着小情绪的说。

他这时已然忘记了自己最开始想要温柔一点的想法，只想让身下的人从里到外都染上自己的气息。

萧炎的后穴被操的合不拢，牧尘把他抱起来，白色的液体就顺着穴口往外流，牧尘又立刻的用自己的性器操进去，把剩下的液体全部又堵了回去。

“前辈，夹紧些。”牧尘附在萧炎的耳边说话，“不可以流出来，不然我就不让你再舒服了。”

萧炎胡乱的点了点头，努力的收紧自己的后穴。

做了好几轮，他眼中的红色已经逐渐的褪去，此时虽然还欲火焚身，但总算有了几分理智。

“我……我夹紧了……”萧炎觉得自己不该说这样的话，但还是灼烧着身体的欲望占据着上风，他扯扯牧尘的衣襟，像是在撒娇，“让我舒服……”

牧尘唇角勾着一抹笑，遵守承诺的又带着萧炎进入那狂风暴雨般的快感中。

原本射在身体里的精液几乎被打成了白沫，挂在穴口和大腿内侧显得淫靡不堪。

萧炎喘息着去看牧尘。

这人……是谁呢？

迟钝的思维没办法给出答案。

这场有些荒唐的性爱便这样持续着，直到萧炎终于疲倦的睡了过去。

牧尘从芥子镯里拿出了一件衣服盖在了萧炎的身上，他清理干净了大部分的痕迹，唯独留下了身体里的那些白浊。

“要记得我，前辈……萧炎。”

——“记不清了，当时我意识比较模糊。”

炎帝说这话的时候，颇有些生气，“长相……好像和你挺像的？”

——或许，那人就是我呢。

等回去了，就这么告诉前辈吧。

一坛子醋，终于是不酸了。

*

炎帝：“原来是你这个小兔崽子？？？小兔崽子你个渣男倒是给我清理干净再走啊！！”

彩鳞：“谢邀，在现场，亲眼看见炎帝清理的，被这人追着求不准说出去。”


End file.
